


a moment's rest

by sianas



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kinda?? faa-san being Soft in his own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sianas/pseuds/sianas
Summary: Foolish. Foolish man, following after someone who will never hold you as highly as you do him.





	a moment's rest

**Author's Note:**

> so how about that ending huh. that shit hurted huh. still crying like 12 hours later lol

The second the dimensional rift had pulled Lucilius into it, much of his senses had vanished even quicker. One second he'd been held tight in Belial's arms, body numb or still too damaged from Sandalphon's and his new goons’ attack, the next nothing. Nothing at all from nothing before his eyes or even the presence of being awake. Had he gone unconscious from the dimension jump?

Lucilius assumed that upon the sudden, sharp pain of still yet to be mended wounds stirring him awake. Awake yet he still saw nothing but darkness, had his hand clasping his head not been in view he'd have thought his eyes were still closed.

This was quite the predicament he found himself in. He'd been thrown into some other dimension, one meant to trap him, huh? The thought that he was threatening enough to the Omnipotent's world made him want to laugh, even _he_ had a limit on his narcissism. But alas, it was no assumption. He _was_ the Speaker's clone after all, and as such he had a rather good idea that this had been that man's doing.

If he was going to throw him into some void he should've done away with the formalities and just done it the second he could, it'd have spared him sounding like an idiot with his asking Lucilius to stop his doomsday plan.

Ah, thinking about that thing made him feel sick, he could feel his annoyance turn into rage the more he thought of that face so much like his. A face that _wasn't_ his…

“Does he really think I'll just take this lying down? Accept my fate and give up? Why are the Divine so **_stupid_ **.” Muttering curses to himself Lucilius moved, attempting to get up from the ground he'd woken up on. A sharp inhale signalled distress, eyes looking down to his side as a hand grabbed it. No blood spurred free, but the sticky semi crystallization told him he best not move too much least it break open again.

A huff, this was annoying.

Shocking as it sounded, Lucilius had somewhat hoped that once Belial found him and spoke with those skyfarers he'd get a chance to sleep these wounds off peacefully. Not in some jail like void. Speaking of that man, had Belial followed after him?

A quite minute of thought. Last he remembered that pest had said some stupid things, blaming his contradictory actions on _love_ of all things. A sour chuckle left him, even his own creation was an enigma to him. 

As much as his body protested it, Lucilius still got up, stilling the second he felt as if he were about to fall. It was a pain most definitely, but he had to find Belial. Not only could he imagine the panic induced fit that man would throw should they have been separated, but the thought of being stuck in here alone sounded far too boring. And lonely. Especially now.

_____

 

It didn't take long for Lucilius to find likely the only other person here, or rather, it wouldn't of had he not been staggering with each step so damn much. It made him sick just how much of a number those pests back there had done to him.

It infuriated him so much he almost wanted to kick Belial awake. He would've too, had it not been for the fact he was in a similar state. Peering down at the slumbering fallen angel he could easily pinpoint each cut, bruise and bump that marked him. His clothes were even in a horrible state.

An aggravated smile and eye role was all he could do as he thought of how both creator and creation had been done in by a couple of stray hairs, important figures or no, anomalies in a plan much too outdated.

Trying to not make too much noise he lowered himself to lay on the ground once again, a feat easier said than done. He knew this body wasn't his original and yet all this joint pain sure made him think otherwise.

Huffing he looked to the endless darkness ahead, grimacing, he really had to see if this place was as empty as it seemed, try and find a clue either within it or in whatever shared memories he had of that Lucio's. He was tired though, exhausted really.

“Lu...cilius….”

Hearing his name uttered he looked off to his side, his only companion shifting in his sleep, face tense as he called out his master's name. Worried, was he? How pointless, be it he was unconscious or not, he should've known better than to think anything would happen to Lucilius. He was far too stubborn and spiteful to just _die_ , not even a Supreme Primarch with the wings of The Four Primarchs and the backing of a Singularity and the odd ones something like that attracted could end him.

Gently his clawed hand found its way to the other's face, a rare display of kindness, even rarer was the soft action of caressing his cheek, like he were some animal that needed to be soothed back to sleep. He sighed at how quickly it seemed to calm Belial, 2000 years had passed since Lucilius had last shown any kind of affection to the man, yet it still proved to be something Belial all but adored.

“‘Love’, huh?” He thought again of what he'd been told. Hardly anything new, Belial was a straightforward man when it came to the way he viewed others, and his infatuation with Lucilius had been prevalent for much of his life. He found it foolish how it never seemed to wane.

Just this once Lucilius would be thankful he had such a loyal beast for a companion, no matter how much he could be annoying or prove far too careless, it'd be harder to do anything without him. He still needed his help with breaking free of this mock jail cell, they still had plans to revise and perfect, Lucilius still had a desire for destruction.

But he'd let it wait. A plan 2000 years in the making had fallen apart and they both bared the signs of such. They deserved a rest, especially the one who had been forced to await his creator's revival.

Shifting onto his side Lucilius looked over Belial's face once again, he was sleeping as peacefully as a child now. Foolish. Foolish man, following after someone he knows will never hold him as highly as he does Lucilius. He really was no better than an overtly loyal dog.

“Sleep tight, Belial.”


End file.
